


hey there demons it's me, ya boi

by mellofricker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, It Gets Nasty Folks, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scratching, au where akira's garbage parents are vincent and catherine, im not actually sure if the catherine universe and the persona universe are one and the same, sort of a crossover fic?? kinda???, this is an excuse for me to indulge in my painfully obvious monster/inhuman kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellofricker/pseuds/mellofricker
Summary: catherine (2011) was a mistake but so was i





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [clears throat] SO.. a little clarification is in order:
> 
> this is an older fic (i initially wrote this about.. 5 months or so ago?) based around one of the endings of catherine where akira is catherine and vincent's future disastrous half-demon child. granted this isn't the only headcanon i have for akira's possible real parents, but it's one of them and [marge simpson voice] I Just Think It's Neat
> 
> did i write this because i think it's an interesting theory and i enjoy making connections between atlus games?? yes. did i also write it because i have a ridiculously large monster kink and wanted to write porn to vent my frustrations over the fact that i'll never get to bang a real succubus??? absolutely
> 
> shoutout to my discord for giving me this idea and encouraging me to roll with it. this hot smoking garbage fire is your fault
> 
> (ALSO, no shade to catherine as a game; it's very enjoyable and fun to both play and look at but uhhhhh Atlus Bad and they wrote some pretty homophobic/transphobic stuff in there so i generally like to dunk on catherine more than i like to praise it. anyway Demons Are Hot and i'm gay. pls read with caution and have fun you depraved animals)
> 
> heads up: 1st chapter has all the the sfw content, 2nd chapter is nothing but Boner City as far as the eye can see

Ryuji opened the door to his room to find Akira already perched on his bed, fidgeting with his hands and looking tenser than a board of plywood.

“Soooo… can I ask what you pretty much broke into my house to tell me?” Ryuji asked.

“You gave me the house key, blame yourself for this,” Akira answered.

It was almost a full hour after class had ended for the day, and Akira had asked for them both to meet at Ryuji’s place immediately after school to talk about something important. Ryuji had been a bit confused (and still was, honestly) but agreed nonetheless, because what reason was there to really refuse? It’s not like there was ever any harm done by meeting in secret to talk to his boyfriend about important stuff.

Well, usually anyway.

Ryuji held eye contact as Akira sighed nervously and looked up at the ceiling. “Alright, well... it’s really important, first of all,” Akira began.

“Uh huh, you said earlier.” Ryuji confirmed, just wishing he’d get to the point.

“And you’re _sure_ your mom won’t be back til 5?”

“Course I am, that’s the time she always gets off work, remember?”

“Okay but are you _sure_ though?”

“Christ’s sake,” Ryuji half laughed at Akira’s strange behavior. “She’s my mom Akira, she’s the only person I see more often than you. Yeah I’m sure. Now what is it, you look like you’re gonna pass out or somethin’ and it’s kinda startin’ to freak me out.”

“I’m actually more worried about you passing out,” Akira mumbled almost inaudibly. He looked at Ryuji again. “You might wanna sit down for this.” 

As they both sat on Ryuji’s unmade bed, staring at his blank TV, Akira took a breath and started to speak again. He sounded less nervous this time.

“Alright so, you remember me telling you about my parents over summer vacation, right?”

“Yup,” Ryuji nodded. “You didn’t really tell me a whole lot, but I still remember it. Why’re you askin’ now though?”

He noticed Akira start to fidget with his hands again, a nervous habit he’d picked up while in the Metaverse. Ryuji also noticed that Akira didn’t really _have_ many nervous habits outside the Metaverse… maybe this was more serious than he thought.

“Well my mom isn’t exactly… conventional. Mom-wise, anyway.”

“Mom-wise?” Ryuji asked, turning to Akira with a puzzled look. “Is that even a thing?”

“It is now. But anyway, she’s not exactly normal is what I meant,” Akira clarified.

“Hey my mom ain’t either, it’s nothin’ to be ashamed of.”

“That’s not…” Akira sighed settling his hands in his lap again. “That’s not really what I meant. Your mom is a _lot_ different from mine, for multiple reasons.”

“Like what? You gotta be more specific, I have no idea what you’re gettin’ at here.”

There was a brief silence that stretched on between them, seeming like hours but only lasting a few seconds. It ended when Akira flopped back into Ryuji’s unmade sheets from the night before. He draped his arm over his eyes and turned towards the wall, away from Ryuji.

“... My mom’s a demon,” he mumbled.

“Oh _believe_ me, I get you,” Ryuji laughed. “The other night, I swear to god this actually happened, I forgot to fold the laundry and--”

“No Ryuji I mean she’s actually, literally a demon. Like, fire and brimstone and all that stuff.”

Ryuji blinked.

… Oh?

Honestly there were about a million thoughts flying through Ryuji’s head at the moment. Was Akira telling the truth? How the heck does someone have a kid with a demon? What does she look like anyway? He wanted desperately to say something supportive or at least a little empathetic, but all that came out of his mouth was-

“So, like, why don’t you have horns or wings or anything? A tail? Do you have a tail or some freaky shit you haven’t told me about yet?”

Akira uncovered his eyes to give Ryuji the most deadpan _‘are you serious’_ look he’d seen from anyone ever.  


“Well at least you’re not _that_ freaked out... thank god,” Akira mumbled into his sweatshirt, covering his eyes back up.

“Why would I be?” Ryuji scoffed. “I’ve known you for almost a whole year now, hell I wouldn’t even care if you told me you were a cyborg at this point.”

“Aw man, you ruined the surprise,” Akira grinned as he uncovered his face again. “The _actual_ important thing was that I’m really a demon cyborg. I seriously can’t believe you guessed it.”

Ryuji just lightly kicked him as he swung both feet onto the bed. “Don’t be a shit, we were havin’ a moment there.” 

Akira snorted, turning on his side to face Ryuji. 

“So… you’re serious huh?” Ryuji asked, scratching the back of his head pensively. “What kinda demon are we talkin’ here? Aren’t there different types in real life, just like in the Metaverse?”

Akira nodded, humming. “You’ve heard of a succubus, right? That’s what my mom is.”

Ryuji paused. “Wait a minute. Like… a sex demon?” 

“Yup,” Akira said.

“So you’re like… half sex demon.”

Akira rolled his eyes. “ _Technically_ yes, but it’s not like I go around actively trying to seduce anyone I come across. I’m not an actual full-blooded succubus.”

“Mmmhh, I dunno man. Are you sure about that?”

Akira punched his arm. _‘Worth it,’_ he thought.

“You’re not gonna believe how my parents met, though.” Akira turned to lay on his stomach as he looked up at Ryuji. “My mom actually tried to kill my dad before they got married.”

“... Oh my god.”

“Yeah, and my grandpa is the king of hell.”

“ _Oh my god?_ ”

It all made sense now. The sadistic tendencies, the weirdly vast knowledge about supernatural creatures, hell even the fact that his persona looked like a freakin’ eltrich nightmare creature who dressed up for someone’s wedding. More realizations dawned upon Ryuji the more he thought about it, it just made so much fuckin’ _sense_. 

“So, like, is that why you’re so good at negotiatin’ with shadows and other demons? Are they all like… related to you or something?” 

Akira wrinkled his nose. “What? No, not all demons are related. That’s kinda racist.”

“ _Shit_ , I shoulda known, my bad. Sorry.”

Ryuji didn’t notice how strangely silent Akira was until he started giggling. “I was joking you dingus, I’m not offended.”

They talked for a bit longer, about Akira’s family and other things pertaining to the supernatural world. It became less strange to Ryuji the more they talked about it. After all, if they can fight shadows in the Metaverse, who says there’s no such thing as demons and succubi in the real world?

After a while they just ended up tangled together on Ryuji’s bed, watching shitty sitcom reruns on his ancient TV. Ryuji could feel Akira move his head so it wasn’t buried in the collar of Ryuji’s old hoodie.

“Thanks again for not, uh, freaking out on me or anything,” Akira said in an unusually soft voice.

“Hey no problem, no need to thank me. You’re the weirdest person I know anyways, so there’s pretty much nothing that you can do that’ll rile me up at this point.”

Ryuji could practically hear the grin in Akira’s voice as he asked, “Wanna test that theory?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> experience this chapter the way it was meant to be experienced by listening to cupcakKe's [deepthroat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tzuvfy4jFwE) while reading

“... Wanna test that theory?”

Akira’s voice lulled Ryuji into a false sense of security, a promise of things to come between them. 

He could feel Akira’s soft breath on his neck as his boyfriend leaned up to suck gently on his adam’s apple, biting down harder without any warning. Ryuji allowed himself to lean back, shuddering out a sigh as Akira had his way, nipping gingerly at the sensitive skin there. He swallowed as Akira sunk his teeth in. They seemed… _sharper_ than usual.

“S-so...” he began, managing to grit the words out despite the fogginess in his brain. “About this whole half-succubus business… is there anythin’ else that comes with the package?”

Akira stopped his motions to look up at Ryuji. “Like what were you thinking?”

“Well, uh,” Ryuji fumbled for something to say. “Honestly I’m not sure? Like… when you see demons they usually have powers n’ shit. Or like… tails n’ horns and all that jazz. So what about you?”

Akira huffed out a laugh as he buried his face into Ryuji’s neck again. “That’s the fun part then, isn’t it?” He chuckled quietly. “I’m not entirely sure myself, since I’ve been suppressing this side of me until now.”

Ryuji could feel the warm slide of Akira’s palm under his shirt, trailing up to rest on his chest. 

“D’you wanna help me find out?” Akira slurred against his neck before biting down again, harder than before.

Ryuji allowed himself a loud groan, thankful once again for the emptiness of his apartment except for them. _‘It’s probably gonna get real loud in here in a minute or two,’_ he thought.

He decided to bury his hands in Akira’s dark curls, pressing his boyfriend more firmly against himself. “There ya go… that’s right,” he praised, combing and tugging on the thick strands as he heard Akira groan and sigh into him, speeding up his ministrations.

Suddenly Akira pulled away, pressing a desperate kiss against Ryuji’s mouth and biting headily at his lower lip. Ryuji leaned into the kiss and sighed wantonly. 

His head felt unusually light, like it was filled with cotton or something. He’s recalled getting pretty into it with Akira before, but this was different. It was… weird, just not necessarily a bad weird. He kinda liked it.

Ryuji soon realized that he _definitely_ liked it when he felt the firm press of Akira’s skilled hand through his school uniform slacks, moving incessantly against him as he continued to practically attack Ryuji’s mouth with his own.

 _‘What the hell’s gotten into me today?’_ Ryuji thought as he felt his hips buck up involuntarily into Akira’s hand and he whined into their kiss. Akira grinned against his mouth and continued on his merry way, reducing Ryuji to a useless pile of bones. He was _never_ this needy or desperate when he was with Akira. Or… at least not usually. Why would now be any different when they were barely doing anything?

Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Maybe this was Akira’s doing, whether he realized it or not.

Regretfully, Ryuji pulled away from the kiss. He was about to speak before Akira lunged at him and pulled him right back into the embrace, continuing where they left off as he pressed his tongue into Ryuji’s mouth.

Ryuji almost gave in again before pulling away more firmly this time. “Whoa, whoa hold on!” He gasped, chest heaving.

Akira just glared at him, his pupils so dilated that Ryuji could barely see the ring of stormy gray that were his irises. Ryuji swallowed.

“Are you feelin’... more _into_ it than usual?” Ryuji asked. “Cause I am, and I think it might be that thing you mentioned before.”

Akira tipped his head in a vaguely adorable way. “Which thing?”

Ryuji cleared his throat. “Well, you said that you didn’t know what sorts of things you could do, like with your powers n’ shit, because you’d never tried to use em before. But I don’t think you have to _try_ to use em, I think it just happens. I mean look at us right now!”

The two of them exchanged glances as they looked at each other’s appearances. They were both flushed and breathing heavily, clothes rumpled and half-unbuttoned in some areas.

Akira just blinked as he came to the same realization. “We’re definitely taking things a lot faster than usual. And we still have plenty of time before your mom gets home, so…”

He trailed off before bolting up suddenly.

“What if it’s some kind of aphrodisiac?”

“Afro-what-now?”

Akira snorted at Ryuji’s pronunciation. “Aphrodisiac. It’s basically some sort of substance that makes you really turned on. Like a drug sort of, but instead of helping your allergies or something it just makes you super horny.”

“Uh, alright. Good to know,” Ryuji was still puzzled. “Well last time I checked none of us took any drugs in the last 24 hours. Hopefully.”

“Please, give me some credit. Takemi only gives us legal stuff anyways,” Akira retorted.

“True,” Ryuji admitted. “Okay, well, we haven’t been drinkin’ or eatin’ anything since we got here, so how the hell could it be an aphrodisiac or whatever the hell you called it?”

Akira hummed, looking between them for a moment. “Can I try something really quick?”

“Hm? Sure, have at i-”

Ryuji was interrupted by the vicious kiss that Akira pulled him into. He could feel Akira slide both his hands up to cup Ryuji’s jaw as he mercilessly tongue-fucked Ryuji’s mouth... and Ryuji _loved_ every second of it. 

The haziness returned to Ryuji’s mind almost immediately, and he felt himself becoming boneless in Akira’s arms. His weight gradually settled more into the bed as Akira slowly leaned forward and pushed Ryuji so he was laid out beneath him, completely at his mercy.

Ryuji just sighed and wrapped his arms around Akira’s shoulders, digging his nails in as he moved his hips against Akira’s leg and began to forget what the hell they were talking about previously, or where they even were, or--

“I knew it.”

Ryuji let out a vulnerable sounding noise as Akira drew back from him and absently wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his school uniform, breathing heavily. “It’s my saliva,” he concluded. “I’m was worked up to begin with, but it’s affecting you especially since you’re human and everything.”

“... Huh?” Ryuji wasn’t entirely here yet.

“The aphrodisiac. That’s what it is.”

“Oh,” Ryuji sighed absentmindedly. Honestly, he just wanted to go back to whatever the hell that was before.

Akira seemed to realize this, since he snorted and looked fondly down at Ryuji. “Alright well, you’re obviously not really caring what the hell it is as long as it feels good. You wanna keep going?”

“D’you even needa ask that?” Ryuji slurred as he turned his head into his pillow, exposing the length of his neck.

Without waiting any longer, Akira quickly leaned back down. But instead of attaching himself to Ryuji’s neck again, pulled down the collar of Ryuji’s t-shirt and sucked a dark hickey directly onto his clavicle, hard.

Ryuji actually _moaned_ at the feeling of Akira’s sharp canines drawing the blood to the surface of his skin and leaving a red and purple mess in his wake. His hands scrabbled along the length of Akira’s back, dragging down his sides and settling on his belt, undoing it in the process.

Now it was Akira’s time to yelp as Ryuji pretty much shoved his hand into Akira’s pants and stroked along the length of him through his boxer briefs. Akira sobbed as Ryuji reached further down and rubbed his thumb against Akira’s slit, causing him to spill even more into his already wet boxer briefs.

They were both complete messes by the time either of them had the mind to pull away, if even for a second. “Okay… okay we need stuff, we need the stuff like right now,” Akira panted as his face was only centimeters away from Ryuji’s.

“Yeah well I need _you_ like right now,” Ryuji breathed as he pressed his mouth to Akira’s again, Akira reciprocating only for a moment before pulling away again, causing Ryuji to let out a pathetic sounding whine.

“I do too, but we _really_ need to find the condoms and lube and stuff before I jump your bones and ride you into the sunset because I swear to god I am _this_ close to just pinning you down and shoving you in me which probably isn’t very smart but-”

Ryuji had tuned out of Akira’s desperate rambling by now and was frantically digging around beneath his bed for all the stuff they kept at his place for these exact occasions.

As soon as he found the half-full bottle of lube and a string of condoms, he latched onto Akira’s neck and switched their positions, shoving him down towards the foot of the bed and attacking the area directly underneath his boyfriend’s jaw.

He slid Akira out of his slacks and underwear, easing up a bit so Akira could pull off the remainder of the clothes on the upper half of his body. Ryuji stripped off his blazer and t-shirt with record speed as he uncapped the lube and covered his fingers librally in it.

Surprisingly enough, Akira stopped him before he could do anything more and fixed him with a look. 

“There’s something I really wanna do for you,” he breathed. “You can touch yourself while I do it, but I wanna put on a bit of a show for you.”

Ryuji swallowed as he took himself in hand, stroking slowly and savoring the feeling as Akira took a few of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, coating them in the strangely sweet saliva that Ryuji had tasted earlier. He watched as Akira trailed those wet fingers down, down, down until they reached between his open legs and pressed at his entrance.

Ryuji didn’t realize that the tea-kettle noise that he heard distantly was actually coming from _him_ in the form of a high-pitched whine as Akira pushed two fingers into himself simultaneously, almost unbearably slow.

He could do nothing but watch as Akira’s eyes glazed over, apparently not entirely immune to the effect of his own aphrodisiac. Akira’s chest and stomach heaved as he practically shoved those fingers into himself repeatedly, eventually adding another one when the stretch eased just enough. 

Ryuji couldn’t hold himself back anymore. The noises Akira was making combined with the way he writhed at his own touch was impossible for Ryuji to ignore. He crawled forward and slunk over Akira’s shaking frame, lowering his head to press their foreheads together.

“Does it feel as good as it looks?” He asked. Ryuji could feel Akira jump slightly as he trailed a hand down his side and settled it over Akira’s wrist. His boyfriend continued to finger himself, slower now that Ryuji was in such close proximity.

Akira let out a choked whimper as Ryuji cooed into his ear. “Shh, shhhh I know, you’re doin’ great you’re doin’ so good…” 

He slid in a finger alongside Akira’s others, causing Akira to bite back a cry as his abdomen twitched with the feeling of Ryuji’s fingers pumping in and out of himself alongside his own.

They continued like that for a while, Akira eventually reaching a shaky hand across to Ryuji to stroke him to full hardness as they both reduced Akira to an even more trembling mess with their fingers.

Finally, Akira gave up and retracted his hand from between his legs, falling back against the comforter with a huff. “I… I need this. You. I need-- I need you right now, Ryuji, _please_ ,” he pleaded in one breath.

Ryuji peppered Akira’s face with kisses as he trailed down to his chest and sucked directly below one of Akira’s nipples, biting and running his teeth along the skin in a slightly possessive manner. Akira hissed and pushed his chest up into Ryuji’s face, grinding down on his fingers a little more vigorously.

“No, no, no, _c’mon, c’mon, c’mon,_ ” Akira’s labored breathing cut through the silence of the room, apart from the slick noises coming from Ryuji’s movements between his legs. Ryuji moved up to press his mouth against Akira’s again in hopes of silencing him (for the sake of the neighbors, he told himself, but in reality it was so he wouldn’t come right there on the spot). However, this only caused Akira’s sounds to become more muffled and desperate.

Ryuji watched Akira’s back arch impossibly high as he tore at the sheets, _literally_ tearing holes in his comforter. It wasn’t until Ryuji hesitated to see how badly Akira was ruining his bedsheets that he saw that Akira’s originally blunt nails had curved into wicked looking, sharp, black claws. 

Ryuji gulped, imagining those suckers tearing at his skin if he got too close.

Akira made a questioning noise as Ryuji slowed the pivoting of his fingers to almost a complete stop and opened his eyes. 

They were a bright red. The color of blood.

Ryuji had never been simultaneously more terrified and turned on in his life. He took a moment to thank whichever god was responsible for Akira’s existence before absolutely going to town on his boyfriend’s g-spot.

Those eyes immediately slammed shut as the room was filled with the choked sounds of Akira getting fingerfucked out of his mind. His legs kicked out, accidentally striking Ryuji a couple of times (not that Ryuji actually minded, since Akira looked like he was having the time of his life) before Ryuji noticed a third difference in Akira’s appearance.

Two, barely noticeable horns poked out from Akira’s disastrous hair as he became more undone, gradually growing larger and more sharp. Ryuji watched in amazement as he slowed down his pace, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible. He heard a muffled growl come from Akira below him, upset and opting to bite at Ryuji’s chest as he leaned over Akira. 

Ryuji didn’t mind the roughness, he just wanted to get a better look at those horns. 

“Well would ya look at that…” Ryuji awed as he brought a hand up to stroke along the textured surface of one of the horns. He was startled when Akira suddenly cried out, curling his legs in and squeezing his thighs around Ryuji’s arm. Ryuji blinked.

He repeated the motion, getting the same reaction again. Interesting.

“Sorry, does it hurt?” he fretted as he tried to make eye contact with Akira.

Akira just shook his head, meeting Ryuji’s gaze with those crimson eyes. “No… well, it hurts when they’re coming out. But they’re just… really sensitive to touch, I think. Maybe it’s because i’ve never released them before?”

“Mm. Maybe.”

Ryuji decided fuck it, if Akira had some weird demon parts that only came out during sex, he was gonna make the most of it for as long as he could. He pressed a firm kiss to the base of Akira’s left horn as he licked along it, jabbing his fingers in as hard as he could.

Akira absolutely screamed as he planted his face into the bedspread and came harder than Ryuji had ever seen him come before. 

Hooooly shit. Okay… okay. Alright. This was some useful information.

They both laid there for a moment, Akira breathing like he’d just run a marathon and Ryuji trying his damndest not to come as he watched the limp, fucked-out form of Akira sink further into the bedspread. They both heaved a sigh simultaneously.

“Well that was… _hah_ , something, _huh_ …” Akira wheezed as he tried to catch his breath and steady himself. Ryuji watched as Akira slowly trailed a hand down the mess on his stomach, before realizing that holy shit Akira was still hard after that.

“Is that one of your powers too? Cause I’m officially jealous now,” Ryuji said, gesturing to Akira’s miraculously (somehow) still leaking cock.

Akira seemed to just now take notice of this, eyes widening slightly. “Yeah, that’s uh, definitely new. Not sure if it’s a succubus thing or not yet but... it’s new.”

Ryuji decided that now was the perfect time to go right back to what they were doing a few seconds ago. Without wasting even a moment, he leaned down to lick up the length of Akira’s cock and suck the entire thing into his mouth.

Akira made a noise like he’d just been punched in the diaphragm and raked those deliciously sharp claws up Ryuji’s shoulders and into the base of his hairline, gripping onto the short, bleached strands as if they were a lifeline.

Normally that would’ve hurt like a bitch (and Ryuji knew that’d definitely leave marks) but in that moment Ryuji had felt no pain whatsoever. In fact, it seemed like the dangerous pull of those claws were tugging him deeper and deeper into his lust ridden stupor.

The moment he’d swallowed around Akira’s cock, a sweet taste had erupted in his mouth and that hazy, cloudy feeling in the back of his mind had brought itself to the forefront. It seemed much more noticeable now, like he couldn’t ignore it no matter how hard he tried to. He felt like himself, but he felt… different. There was no pain, there was no fatigue, only the sensual touch of Akira and the nagging feeling of want within him. He felt like an open nerve.

Akira’s tugging at his hair got stronger until he pulled Ryuji off his cock with practically no effort at all. Those red eyes peered at him from behind a layer of windswept hair, sweat already causing the strands to stick to Akira’s face.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Akira said, surprisingly composed for someone who’d just come so hard that they’d almost passed out. “I’m going to turn around, you’re gonna stuff your dick in me, and I’m gonna impale myself on it until either one or both of us loses consciousness. Sound good to you?”

Ryuji could hardly manage a single nod as he felt himself get lost in the dangerous ruby gaze of his boyfriend. The horns that Akira had sprouted earlier had grown even more by now, framing his face in two small but wicked looking spirals. He looked _much_ more demonic now, but it was extremely fitting considering the circumstances.

Ryuji wouldn’t have it any other way.

Akira unhooked his legs from behind Ryuji’s back and flipped himself over onto his stomach, propping his hips up against Ryuji’s thighs and backing up against his length until Ryuji could feel the press of Akira’s slick entrance against his cock. It was positively _maddening_.

Akira sighed and whined into Ryuji’s fluffy comforter, grinding his hips in little circles against Ryuji’s now almost painfully hard cock.

Ryuji exhaled slowly, his lungs feeling shaky with the effort of holding back. He wrapped one hand around Akira’s right hip, dragging him up against Ryuji’s length even more. The other hand pushed itself into Akira’s mussed hair and pressed down, effectively pinning his upper half in place. 

Akira could feel Ryuji let go of his waist briefly to press the head of his cock messily against Akira’s entrance and massage the rim, bringing him so close to relief yet so far.

“ _Mmmhhn_ , what are you even waiting for? I’m more than a little impatient, would you for the love of god just _please-_ ”

Akira interrupted himself with a gasp edging on desperate as Ryuji shoved the entirety of his cock into him hard, without stopping. It was _exactly_ what Akira needed.

Speaking of need, Ryuji somewhat regretted pushing in so quickly because he was about a millisecond or two away from just spilling his load right into Akira. They hadn’t even really done anything yet and Ryuji already felt like he’d been edging himself for hours. It was unbearable.

Yet Akira’s noise of pure satisfaction gave him the determination to continue. It literally felt like a hot, wet vice was clamped around the length of his cock and it was utterly incredible. 

Akira pressed his face into Ryuji’s old comforter, his claws tearing at the fabric and back arching as Ryuji pulled his hips further back into the thrust. Akira ran his tongue along his teeth before biting roughly into the soft bedspread. Was it just him, or did Akira happen to grow fangs in the last few minutes that Ryuji hadn’t noticed until just now? 

Ryuji was a mess as Akira clamped around him with every outward drag of his cock. He could hear his boyfriend start to make hiccupy moans into the sheets with every forward thrust, a shudder rippling down his arched back every time. 

He decided to throw every little bit of shame out the window as he grabbed Akira by one of the horns, tugging his head back slightly and rolling his hips against Akira’s ass again and again and _again_ until Akira was having a hard time muffling the noises he was making into the comforter he had gripped between his teeth.

Ryuji’s firm grip on Akira’s horn drove him into a complete frenzy, his hips jerking back into every thrust and each slap of their hips earning Ryuji a muffled shriek. 

This was insane. This was _so_ insane, it had to be illegal to feel so good... Ryuji never recalled feeling so blissed-out in his life, he barely even felt like himself.

Unfortunately his out of body experience was short lived when he felt a spontaneous spike of heat in his belly. Ryuji hardly had a second to choke out “Holy fuck Akira _I’m coming I’m-_ ” before feeling his body seize up and his vision black out from the sheer pleasure of an orgasm that was long overdue.

In that moment a tiny part of Ryuji’s brain gave him a friendly reminder that they’d gotten so caught up in each other that they’d forgotten to put on a condom. _'Oops,'_ he thought absentmindedly, however it didn’t fully reach the surface of his awareness before he felt a long, thin appendage curl tightly around his midsection and forcefully keep him flush against Akira’s backside.

“... Hmh?”

Ryuji pulled himself away from where he’d collapsed across Akira’s back and opened his eyes. His vision was hazy after keeping them squeezed shut for so long, but he could faintly make out something dark extending from the base of Akira’s spine.

Was that… a tail? 

A tail… Alright. Okay fine. This was fine.

As Ryuji’s vision cleared and his senses gradually came back to him in the afterglow, he could tell that something was different than before. Akira’s frame shook ever so slightly and a light sweat had broken out across his entire body. He was struggling for breath although they weren’t currently doing anything, and he seemed to vibrate with an energy that Ryuji hadn’t sensed from him before.

Ryuji leaned down and took Akira’s clawed hands in his own, his mouth brushing against his boyfriend’s ear. 

“Hey… you okay? Sorry if I was a bit rough with you there, I wasn’t really-”

Those hands tightened in his grip almost painfully so, and the tail that had a firm hold on his body squeezed around him tighter and pulled him closer. Akira’s eyes opened to meet Ryuji’s and he found that Akira’s pupils were thin slivers of black against an eerie red, more intense than the lust-filled gaze he’d seen before.

“It feels… good. It feels _really_ good Ryuji… so _fucking_ good,” Akira’s voice hardly sounded like his own, a hoarse, ravenous whisper that was uttered so softly and hungrily against Ryuji’s lips that he could hardly make it out.

Akira then abruptly turned around in Ryuji’s grasp without pulling out and captured his mouth once again, rolling in his lap as his legs curled tightly around Ryuji’s hips and those talons raked down his back possessively. 

This was also the moment that Ryuji discovered he was also still hard. 

… Fuckin’ weird demon magic.

The needy noises steadily pouring from Akira’s mouth only seemed to fuel Ryuji’s desperation, the cum from his previous orgasm making their frantic movements even easier and Akira’s insides even hotter.

Without any warning, Akira gripped Ryuji by the shoulders and slammed his upper half down against the bed, hips still rolling hard and desperately against Ryuji’s. The long, whiplike tail grabbed and encouraged Ryuji’s hips to thrust up against Akira, taking him deeper and deeper each time. Ryuji felt as if he were being used like some kind of filthy toy and he _loved it_.

“You’re still, _ngh_ , ready to go after all that, huh?” Ryuji bit out as he let his body be used for Akira’s pleasure. All he heard in response was a series of raspy whines.

Akira’s claws raked across Ryuji’s torso, catching on one of his nipples and causing the blond to hiss. The pheromones in Akira’s saliva and precum must’ve shortened Ryuji’s refractory period by a hell of a lot, because he found himself climbing much quicker than he’d expected.

“Akira, wai- _ghh_ , babe, slow down for christ’s sake,” Ryuji grit out as Akira’s cries grew in volume and his thrusts became shorter to the point where Akira was just simply holding Ryuji’s hips up with that long, demonic tail of his and grinding the head of Ryuji’s cock up into his own sweet spot repeatedly.

It was an understatement to say that Ryuji had never felt more used in his life, but he wasn’t about to complain.

The clamping, vice-like heat of Akira’s body around his cock was so enticing and Ryuji just wanted to _cum_ but Akira didn’t look anywhere near done with him yet… Ryuji’s body felt so hot at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if he just burst into flames right there on the spot. 

Gathering the remainder of his strength, Ryuji pushed up from where Akira had previously pinned him down and leaned forward to bite along the shell of Akira’s ear. Maybe if he could just get Akira to cum already he could finally feel some relief of his own.

“Does that feel good baby?” He rasped, dragging his blunt nails up and down Akira’s spine. “You’re so worked up right now I bet I could do anythin’ at all and you’d be screamin’ for it,” he whispered brokenly against Akira’s ear. 

That earned Ryuji a rough growl and an-- OW _jesus christ_ , surprisingly deep bite into his shoulder. He could feel a small amount of blood well up from his skin but Akira immediately lapped it away, the pain of the wound disappearing almost instantaneously.

Ryuji chuckled into Akira’s neck, drunk on the heady feeling of lust and whatever the hell was in Akira’s saliva that made him feel so damn crazy. And horny. But mostly crazy. He was pretty sure he was perpetually hard now anyways with all the pheromones that Akira had been pumping into his system.

In a last ditch effort to drive his boyfriend to orgasm, Ryuji leaned up again and dragged Akira back down with him, pushing his face up into Akira’s chest and biting down _hard_ around one of his nipples. 

Akira let out a screech that tapered into a grating moan as soon as Ryuji started sucking on the abused flesh, licking and prodding with his tongue as he thumbed at Akira’s other nipple. The half-succubus could hardly get a full breath in as he ground back against Ryuji’s cock, driven into another frenzy by the extra stimulation.

“F-fuuuck, _shit_ I’m- hhhn, _ah, hah..._ ” 

Ryuji was pretty proud to admit that he could finally say he’d fucked his boyfriend beyond words, considering the only things coming out of Akira’s mouth at this point were curses, gasps and muffled screams.

In the heat of the moment Ryuji’s legs shot out and curled around Akira’s hips, forcing them to grind against each other. It only took a couple seconds until the blond’s control snapped and he let out a sharp cry as he came inside Akira for the second time that night. 

Akira on the other hand had taken to burying his face in the sheets next to Ryuji as he came, biting them so hard he practically tore them apart, his claws shredding the blanket beneath them to pieces.

The only sound in Ryuji’s bedroom after that was the labored panting coming from both of them and the creak of Akira adjusting himself on the bed. 

The half-succubus flopped down next to Ryuji and buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, Ryuji stroking along one of Akira’s horns as he came down from his own post-orgasm high.

“Mmmm… I’m glad ya suggested that…” Ryuji mumbled, his voice hoarse. “Not gonna lie, that was probably the best two orgasms I’ve ever had in the history of, like, forever.”

Akira purred against his skin, the long tail he’d sprouted unwinding itself from Ryuji’s midsection and trailing up Ryuji’s thigh.

Ryuji cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh… Akira?” 

No answer. 

“Please for the love of all things holy tell me you’re not actually thinkin’ of goin’ a third round.”

Ryuji felt teeth against his neck as Akira grinned, sucking on his pulse point.

“Oh my god, I’m literally gonna die if you try and get a third orgasm outta me I _swear to christ-_ ”

The blond’s air supply was cut off as Akira pressed his lips against Ryuji’s, nipping and tugging at Ryuji’s lower lip needily as his tongue darted against Ryuji’s own.

“C’mon… I’M gonna die if you don’t fuck me stupid in the next 30 seconds anyway, so at the very least you’ll go out with a bang,” Akira drawled into Ryuji’s mouth before occupying it once again.

As soon as they broke away for air Ryuji gasped like he was on his last breath, “Ain’t that what I just did? _Twice??_ ” 

Akira let out a mischievous little laugh. “Mayyyybe,” he drew the word out. “But I’m still horny and you’re still awake so I guess you never really kept the deal we made earlier.”

Ryuji just scoffed. “I’ve got no idea what’s got you like this, but there’s no way in hell I’m doing that again tonight. Shop’s closed, come back later.”

Akira continued to try and coax Ryuji into to mood, muttering sweet nothings against Ryuji’s skin and trailing wet kisses and bites wherever he could reach. After the 5,000th _“please”_ whispered into his ear Ryuji heaved the loudest, most dramatic sigh he could muster and sat up so he could look down at Akira. 

“ALRIGHT, alright, fine you fuckin’ drama queen. But this is all you’re gettin’ so if you complain after this i’m kickin’ you out for the rest of the night.”

Before Akira could say anything Ryuji dipped down between Akira’s thighs and ran 2 fingers along his entrance, parting them open so he could lap at the rim between them and shove his tongue inside.

The sweet sound of one of Akira’s hiccupy moans filled his ears as both Akira’s legs propped themselves on his shoulders and his toes curled against Ryuji’s back. As exhausted as he was, he’d never get tired of pulling these sounds out of Akira, of being the one person who could mess Akira up the most.

Throwing caution to the wind, he dipped his fingers in and curled them alongside his tongue, using his free hand to push back Akira’s thigh as far as possible and scratch down the sensitive length of his inner thigh.

Akira hummed, voice catching as he pulled Ryuji’s head closer with his legs and shoved those wickedly sharp claws into Ryuji’s hair, tugging on the short strands to his heart’s content.

Ryuji sighed a moan against Akira’s entrance, burying his face even further between those long legs and lapping at the excess lube and cum that coated Akira’s insides. It was gross, but kinda hot in a debauched sort of way he’d never really experienced before.

In other words, if Ryuji were able to get hard again at this point he _absolutely_ would be.

As Ryuji worked Akira open all over again, Akira’s cries steadily increasing in pitch until the only thing Ryuji could hear were clipped breaths and moans that were muffled as Akira bit down roughly on his own tail.

Ryuji could see the precum leaking from Akira’s cock as he neared his third orgasm of the night, tempted to take the whole thing into his mouth and just swallow around Akira until the room was filled with his begging and pleading to just _make me cum Ryuji, make me cum baby I’m so close just finish me off please-_

But unfortunately Ryuji wasn’t quite drunk enough on weird, demonic sex-pheromones to forget that sucking Akira’s cock would release enough of the aphrodisiac to keep him hard for days, which was the opposite of what he wanted. Instead he settled for ramming two fingers repeatedly into Akira’s softest spots and eating him out to the best of his damn ability.

Deciding that he wanted to have a bit of fun before the night was over, Ryuji lifted his head up from between Akira’s thighs and licked his lips as he tried to clean up a bit of the wet mess on his face. He gave his characteristic crooked grin as Akira made eye contact with him through narrowed, hazy looking, red eyes.

“How is it?” Ryuji asked, pivoting his fingers as far in as they could go, then curling them as he dragged out as slow as possible.

Akira sobbed softly, his head falling back against Ryuji’s pillows, “ _So good,_ ” he breathed. “I need... more, I always need more, you can go faster just-” He hissed as Ryuji added a third finger. “Fuck yes _fuckme--_ ”

“Tell me who gets you like this,” Ryuji couldn’t help but mutter as he licked across Akira’s soaked entrance for the nth time that night, feeling uncharacteristically possessive all of a sudden.

“You,” Akira choked out, “It’s always you I always feel so good when I’m with you, you make me feel so fucking fantastic I--”

Akira finally came with one of the most perverse moans of Ryuji’s name he’d ever heard in his life. That was definitely going into the ‘things to remember while jacking off’ part of his brain.

Finally seeming to be sated, Akira untangled his legs from Ryuji’s frame and draped himself bonelessly across the bedspread. Ryuji wormed his way back up the bed and flopped down next to the half-succubus, kissing him deeply and making Akira taste himself on his boyfriend’s tongue.

“... Love you,” Akira mumbled somewhat coherently into the sheets, his curled horns preventing him from sleeping on his side.

“Love you too, even if you’re a horny, insatiable sex-monster sometimes.”

Ryuji felt a sharp sting when Akira whacked him half heartedly with his tail.

\---

Stirring groggily the next morning, Ryuji sat up in bed and cracked his spine, arching his arms high above his head. God, he hurt all over...

Opening his eyes, Ryuji suddenly saw _why_ he hurt all over.

In the full length mirror on the other side of the room Ryuji noticed the sheer amount of claw marks and bite marks littering the front half of his body. He winced as he turned slightly, catching a glimpse of countless red, angry scratch marks littering his shoulders and dragging down the length of his entire back. His neck and shoulders were littered with red, blue and purple bruises, as well as a couple scabbed over injuries that were most likely puncture marks from Akira’s fangs and claws.

In short, he looked like he’d been to hell and back.

Shifting his legs slightly under the covers, Ryuji also realized that there were a lot more holes than before... in fact, there hadn’t been any holes before a few hours ago. His entire bedspread looked like some kind of war zone. Christ, there were even scratches on his bed frame.

A soft sigh sounded against his abdomen as Akira draped both arms around his hips. Nuzzling against his waist, Akira opened his eyes to reveal that they were back to their regular, soft gray color.

“... So, uhm. Sorry about… all that.” Akira coughed awkwardly. “I can help you replace some of this stuff, if you want me to.”

Ryuji just shook his head. “Nah it’s not your fault. Well, I mean it _kinda_ is but I’m not pissed or anythin’.”

He ran his hands through the disaster that was Akira’s bedhead after sex. It was similar to his regular hair, except 50x more unkempt and 70x more tangly.

“Hey, your horns are gone now,” Ryuji noted.

“Hm? Oh, yeah I guess they are.” Akira blinked, nuzzling more into Ryuji’s palm. “I didn’t really notice any of that demon stuff disappear, but by the time I woke up it was all just… gone.”

“Huh. Weird.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

Ryuji snorted. “I don’t think I’ll have to tell anyone about anythin’ considerin’ the story you wrote all over my neck. And my… everywhere, honestly.”

Akira groaned in embarrassment and buried his face in Ryuji’s thigh. “I told you I’m sorryyyyy,”

“I knowwwww I’m just teasin’,” Ryuji ruffled his boyfriend’s hair one more time before moving to drape his legs over the bed.

“Alright I’m gettin’ in the shower. I’ll leave some hot water incase you wanna jump in afterwards.”

Akira head shot up from where it was buried in the covers as he smirked capriciously. 

“Who says I have to wait until after you’re done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you clicked on this and now u must both accept and deal w/ the fact that u just read 7500 words of Pure Demon Porn babeyyyy
> 
> find me on my other social media:  
> \- tumblr: [@croninians](http://croninians.tumblr.com/)  
> \- twitter: [@croninians](https://twitter.com/croninians)


End file.
